The life and the city
by Mlle-MichaMilly
Summary: Bella Swan 19 ans, débarque dans la grosse pomme où elle compte bien y faire sa vie. Mais elle est fournie avec un bagage plus gros que les autres...son frère Emmett...  Amour, humour, amitié, et lemon  bien sûr   sont réuni dans un cocktail explosif...
1. PROLOGUE

Sortez le champagne, c'est ma première histoire! ^^

Ne soyez pas trop sévère et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

BISOUS BISOUS.

Micha.

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis foutue?

_( I gotta feeling_Black Eyes Peas)_

Isabella Swan, mais appellez moi Bella par pitié, 19 ans et toute mes dents.

Après 19 ans de vie quasi-conjugual avec mon père, j'ai décidé de m'émanciper.

**Adieu domicile infernal! Adieu papa trop protecteur!**

Et maintenant, laissez place à ma nouvelle vie celle de l'indépendance, du je-fais-ce-que-je-veux, en gros de la L-I-B-E-R-T-E!

Seule ombre au tableau...Emmett, mon frère...

Vous allez comprendre pourquoi...

* * *

C'est que le prologue mais...alors VERDICT ?

Impatient de lire la suite?

je veux tout savoir, alors allez taquiner le poisson vert, là en bas! =)


	2. Emmett et la Grosse Pomme

COUCOU !

Alors déja je tiens à souhaiter un Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard =S) à tout les lecteurs

et à remercier particulièrement : Bellaandedwardamour, fifer, miiss88, sasa100586, Aliiice et Adore Youu pour leurs reviews !

Et tout de suite le premier chapitre... Bonne lecture! =)

On se retrouve en bas ; )

Micha

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Emmett et la Grosse Pomme**

**PDV Bella :**

New-York, ville cosmopolite où règne mode, sexe, et dollar.

C'est là où je m'installais dans mon loft en en face du mythique Central Park.

Mon loft, ou plûtot le Taj Mahal, comprennais 3 chambres, une spacieuse cuisine ouverte sur le salon (et quel salon !), un piano à queue (je suis pianiste à mes heures perdues !), 2 salles de bains dont une est dans ma chambre (claaasse !), une terasse avec berbecue, un jardin digne d'un terrain de foot et le clou du spectacle... une piscine sur le toit avec sauna ! Mamma Mia !

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment c'est possible ? réponse : cadeau de papa Charlie... Grâce à ses relations il a réussi à me dégoté ce petit bijou... Merci papa !

**- ! MAIS DITES-MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ?**

Ca ?, c'est Emmett, mon frère, ou plutôt le cri d'un homme des cavernes...

Emmett a beau avoir 22 ans, être adulte, grand, beau (d'après ces ex...) et ressembler à un de ces rugbymen qui ce trouvent sur mon calendrier, il a la délicatesse d'un homo-érectus, enfin plus érectus qu'homo (soyons claire !) parce-que pour Emmett la seule divinité religieuse qui puisse exister sur terre est le vagin d'une femme... en gros plus hétéro qu'Emmett, tu meurs !

J'accourais dans la cuisine, alertée par les cris d'Emmett.

**- Emmett ! qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? T'es bléssé, t'as mal quelque part ? **paniquais-je

**- Bella... le frigo... il est vide !**

**- Mon dieu, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai... **dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

**- Tu vois ! C'est ce que je disais ! **me répondit-il, la tête dans le frigo...

**- Non Emmett... il est 18h, on vient tout juste d'arriver, les cartons sont pas défaits et toi, tu penses qu'à bouffer ! **lui répondis-je énervée

**- Mais... j'ai faim... **répliqua-t-il l'air de rien

**- "J'ai faim... j'ai faim..." mais moi aissi j'ai faim Emmett ! oh et puis merde à la fin... tu m'emmerde Emmett... t'as 22 ans putain! prends toi en main... je suis obligé de te supporter pour faire plaisir à papa mais je commence déjà à en avoir ma claque ! J'en ai marre ! MARRE !**

Et sur ces belles paroles, je filais illico dans ma chambre, en laissant mon frère sur le cul dans la cuisine.

J'en ai marre... il est plus agé mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mon fils !

J'adore mon frère... vraiment... mais si Charlie m'avait pas dit : **" Bella, je t'offre le loft mais Emmett viens avec toi. Il sera mieux à New-York qu'ici..." **ça aurait été mieux...

Emmett était capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée de Forks où habite mon père. Mais lorsque l'an dernier il s'est cassé le fémur, le médecin l'a interdit de sport collecti définitivement... Je vous raconte même pas l'état d'Emmett durant plus d'un mois... il a fait une telle déprime, que pendant 2 jours : grève de la faim (il a pû tenir plus... Eh! c'est Emmett !) et s'il avait pû, il aurait fait une grève de la parole... Mais bon, Emmett sans ses blagues salaces et douteuses, ce ne serait Emmett !

Du coup, Charlie compte sur moi pour lui remonter le moral et faire de cette loque, un HOMME, un VRAI !

Mais là, c'est moi qui vais faire une déprime...

Un grincement me parvient, et la tête bouclée d'Emmett apparue dans l'entre-baillement de la porte de ma chambre.

_(Little sister_Jérémy kapone)_

**- Hey Belli-Baloo... Je peux entrer ? **me demanda-t-il avec des yeux de cocker

**- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ? **lui répondis-je peu amène

**- Bella... s'il te plaît ?**

**- Hum... **grognais-je avec un signe de la tête

Il referma la porte derrière lui et vient s'allonger sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

**- je suis désolé Bella...**

**- C'est bon Emmett... **le coupais-je

**-Non laisse moi parler, je suis désolé Bella... je sais que c'est papa qui t'as demandé de me prendre avec toi mais tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, je fais mes bagages et je prend la porte... **me dit-il en triturant son tee-shirt, mal à l'aise

**- Emmett...**

**- Chut ! j'ai pas fini ! Tu sais quand ce crétin de médécin m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus jouer, j'ai eu envie de lui casser les deux bras et de lui dire : " Et bien maintenant vous, vous pourrez**** plus toucher les nichons des femmes pour écouter les battements de leurs coeurs ! " C'est sadique hein?**

**- Euh... juste un peu cruel... **grimaçais-je

-** Cruel ? non mais tu crois que lui il ne l'a pas été quand il m'a sorti ça ? le foot c'était toute ma vie... le seul truc qui faisait sortir Soldat Memmett de mon boxer, en gros...**

**- Emmett...**

**- ... qui me faisait bander ! **me dit-il la larme à l'oeil

**- Emmett ! **criais-je

- **Quoi ? elle est où l'araigné que je lui pète sa sale gueule velue ! **se leva-t-il en attrapant mon radio-réveil au passage dans le but d'écraser la maudite araigné...

**- Emmett ! lâche ce radio-reveil... **le menaçais-je

**- Mais l'araigné... tu n'aimes pas les araignés hein ?**

**- Il n'y a pas d'araigné Emmett... et lâche ce radio-réveil bon sang ! **criais-je

**- Bah pourquoi tu cries comme ça alors ? **me répondit-il en reposant le radio-réveil à sa place

- **Hum... Emmett... **je lui prennais les mains **Est-ce que tu es obligé de sortir des mots aussi... salaces quand tu t'exprimes ou est-ce que ce sont des Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs ? **lui demandais-je avec mon ton le plus sérieux

- **Heu... des quoi ?... des Troubles d'Obsédés ? ah bah c'est très probable ouais ! **il explosa d'un rire qui vous donne envie de vous cacher sous le lit mais qui ne dura pas vu le regard noir que je lui lançais... **excuse moi Belli-Baloo ...**

**- Ecoute Emmett ... **souffais-je **oui, c'est vrai papa m'a, en quelque sorte, obligé à te prendre avec moi... mais ça veux pas dire que j'étais pas d'accord hein ! **mentis-je pour ne pas le blesser

- **Hum... Bella dois-je te rappeler que quand tu mens, tu rougis ? **répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin **Et puis qui voudrais d'un gros balourd, sous son toit... n'est-ce pas ? T'inquiète va... je vais faire mes valises et si je peux je pars dès demain... **il sortit de ma chambre dépité, en contemplant ses orteils.

Mais... Mais... C'est quoi ce chantage affectif à deux balles ? il me fait quoi là ? C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? Je me sens mal, tout à coup... Il a rien fait pour mériter ça... à part être chiant, obsédé, et délicat comme un ours qui a la rage, mais c'est ce qui le caractérise...

Prise de remord, je courrais le rattraper et lui sauta dessus en enserrant mes jambes autour des siennes, mes bras autour de son cou et en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse (c'est sûr qu'avec mon petit 1m65, je pouvais pas dépasser le 1m92 d'Emmett...) et là je ne bougeais plus, bien décidée à me faire pardonner.

**- Euh... Bella qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je peux plus bouger...**

**- Une pause Bisounours... **répondis-je en sortant ma tête de son torse, extra-musclé, pour le regarder.

Il me regarda dubitatif avec un sourcil levé puis haussa les épaules avant de me serrer dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

**- Dans mes bras petite soeur ! Si c'est pour me dire que tu regrettes, c'est pas la peine tu es déjà pardonné ! Allez... Marco ? **me dit-il avec un grand sourire

Je le regadais émue avec, moi aussi, un grand sourire, avant de lui répondre :

- **Polo...**

**- Pleure pas Belli... je t'aime petite soeur... **me dit-il avec sa grosse voix avant de coller un énorme bisou baveux sur joue

La sonnerie de la porte retentit dans tout l'appartement, interrompant ainsi cet échange dégoulinant de sentiments.

- **Ah enfin ! Allez viens bouffer ! me dit-il en me relachant si subitement que j'en tombais le cul par terre... **je vous l'avais bien dis, Emmett et la délicatesse, ça fait pas un bon mélange...

- **Bah... je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien dans le frigo... **répliquais-je en me frottant les fesses pour effacer la douleur

- **Eh j'suis pas fou ! j'ai commandé des pizzas ! **me répondit-il fier de lui **Et t'inquiète j'ai pris ta Chikenita !**

Ma Chikennita... une histoire d'amour... que dis-je ? une histoire d'osession oui ! Sauce tomate, poulet, champignon, 3 fromages et en plus, du fromage fondant dans la croute... Aaaah rien que d'y penser, j'en aurais presque un orgasme...

- **Bellaaaa ! **cria Emmett

- **Hein ? **répondis-je complètement perdue en essuyant le filet de bave au bord de ma bouche

**- T'as du fric ou pas ?**

**- Du fric ? **répondis-je encore plus perdue

**- Bah ouais du fric... du flouze, du pognon, de l'argent quoi !** s'énerva-t-il

- **Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! mais pour quoi faire?... **lui répondis-je n'y comprenant plus rien

**- Pour me payer une pute... **rigola-t-il **Mais nan gogolle, pour les pizzas !**

**- Les pizzas... répondis-je en reprenant peu à peu conscience Ah non Emmett! C'est toi qui les as commandés, c'es toi qui paye ! non mais et puis quoi encore ! **ralais-je

- **Bella... si je te demande c'est que j'ai pas un rond... **répliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé

- **Oh... **soufflais-je choquée **Non mais tu te fous de moi là Emmett ? tu commandes des pizzas alors que tu n'as pas les moyens de régler ? Mais t'es vraiment d'un culot monstre ma parole ! eh bien sûr c'est Bella, la petite soeur bonne poire, qui va régler l'addition ! Et bah, tu sais pas quoi ? Démmerde toi ! Trouve toi du fric toi même, chie-le si tu veux, mais compte pas sur moi pour payer le liv... **criais-je les bras croisés

- **Oui, oui Bella, c'est bien ! Ecoute, tu m'engueuleras plus tard parce-que là les pizzas refroidissent, et tu sais que j'aime pas quand c'est froid, et le livreur ça fait plus de cinq minutes qu'il attend ses sous en plus d'avoir entendu tes superbes poussées de colère. Alors au lieu de te donner encore plus en spectacle, tu va bouger ton joli petit popotin et allez me chercher ces sous... Hum ? **me coupa-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence... il va me rendre folle ! Je baisse les armes quand même, dépitée, attrappe mon porte-monnaie et me dirige en trainant les pieds vers la porte.

- **Excusez mon frère pour son manque de bonnes manières... Tenez, vous pouvez garder la monnaie. **Dis-je au livreur qui, je dois le reconnaître, étais plutôt mignon...

-** Merci mademoiselle... **me répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire

-** AU REVOIR LIVREUR ! **cria Emmett en lui claquant la porte au nez tellemnt fort que je sursautait.

Je regardais Emmett, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, debout et droite comme un piquet.

**- Bella ferme la bouche, tu gobes les mouches... **me dit-il la bouche pleine **Et puis viens manger ta pizza, elle doit être froide !**

Je le rejoignis comme un automate, encore choquée par son comportement et bien décidée à le lui faire payer de la manière la plus puérile qui soit, mais qui marche à tout les coups : la bouderie...

Et après 20 min de silances religieux, Emmett sembla s'apercevoir qu'aucun de nous deux n'était branché sur skyrock...

- **Elle est bonne ta pizza ? **me demanda-t-il en engloutissant sa 4ième pizza

_Je te répondrais pas crétin !_

**- Bella... me dis pas que tu boudes ?**

_Si ! ça se voit pas patate ?_

**- Allez Baloo arrête de bouder on dirait une gamine ! rala-t-il**

_M'en fous d'abord... et puis la gamine elle t'emmerde!_

**- Bon très bien, puisque tu veux pas parler, je sais comment te dérider le trou de balle ! **me dit-il avec un sourire diabolique

_J'attend de voir..._

- **Mon premier est glacé, mon deuxième est irrésistible, mon troisième est caramélisé avec des noisettes dedans et enfin mon tout est un pot d'Häagen Dasz ! **répliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire en sortant le fameux pot de derrière son dot...

_OUCH ! Il est fort... mais ça ne suffira pas, il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour que je craque !_

**- Et c'est pas tout ...**

_Aurais-je parlé trop vite ?_

**- ...Que dirais-tu si Carrie, Samantha, Miranda et Charlotte se joignaient à la fête... hum ? **rajouta-t-il en sortant... Mes DEUX... films préférés... à savoir Sex and the city 1 & 2...

_Il est indéniablement le plus fort..._

**- Alors ? **me dit-il avec un sourire de vaiqueur

**- C'est bon... t'as gagné...** soupirais-je vaincue

**- YES ! J'suis le plus fort... **chantonna-t-il en gonflant le torse **Eh! faut croire que je t'aime vachement pour me taper plus de deux heires de Sex and the city à la noix...**

**- Ne blasphème pas ! **criais-je choquée qu'il critique ces chefs d'oeuvres **Tu ne les as jamais vus alors ne critique pas...**

**- Bah encore heureux ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un mec normalement constitué, et que pour mon statut de mec viril, il serait dommage que je matte un film de ce genre ! **s'indigna-t-il

**- Mais pour pas te facher une énième fois avec ta soeur adorée, tu vas faire un effort et tu vas regarder ces films avec moi... Et tu pourrais même y trouver ton compte : Samantha te ressemble étrangement... **pouffais-je

**- Pffff... tu dis ça pour me faire abdiquer... j'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins ta Samantha ! **me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-** Tu pourrais être surpris... **chuchotais-je avant de m'allonger sur le canapé, ma tête sur les genoux de mon frère, pour lancer le DVD.

En fin de compte, Emmett était partagé entre le rire et les larmes, il a adoré Samantha, proclamant lui-même, qu'il avait enfin trouver son alter-ego au féminin, mais regrétant qu'elle n'existe pas réellement... et quand je lui aie dis qu'il en trouverais peut-être une comme ça un jour, j'ai failli recracher ma glace quand il m'a répondu :

**- "T'en connais beaucoup toi des nanas capables de se tartiner la foufoune de Wasabi pour faire plaisir à son mec ?"**

Et sur cette remarque qui caractérise si bien le modèle féminin d'Emmett, je m'endormis sur ses genous, en révant d'un monde où les escarpins étaient gratuit et où je comptais parmis mes amis une certaine Carrie, Samantha, Charlotte et Miranda...

Après tout, c'est possible...

Ne sait-on jamais ?

De toute façon, demain est un autre jour...

* * *

ALOOOOORS Verdict ? =D

Dites moi tout et faites parler la presse pipole !^^

A bientôt (j'espère...) pour un nouveaux chapitre !

Bisoux Bisoux

Micha.


End file.
